hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanni Filippone
Giovanni Filippone was a contestant on Season 5 and Season 17 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 5, he ranked in 6th place, and on season 17, he ranked in 12th place. Personality On season 5, Giovanni was a consistent performer in almost every service, except his last one, even becoming the leader of the red team when he was transferred there. On season 17, while he started out as the strongest chef of the blue team, he quickly became inconsistent and got eliminated in the "Cook For Your Life" Challenge. Season 5 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Giovanni was the seventh person to have his dish judged by Ramsay. What he made is unknown, but Ramsay criticized him for undercooking the rice. During prep, Giovanni was annoyed by Seth's lack of experience, and the fact he took 35 minutes to peel one mini-carrot. When the teams were lined up, the men revealed their new team name, the "Blues Brothers". During dinner service, Giovanni was assigned as a waiter. He did not like that idea, claiming that he was not a waiter. He had a poor performance that night as he could not explain what polenta was and took nearly twenty minutes to send his team their first ticket. He also struggled with remembering orders for the customers. He was the reason why his team lost as he was rated below average by 90% of his customers. Giovanni was not nominated for elimination, but Seth did suggest that he would have been a possible nomination. Episode 2 During the Scallop Cleaning Challenge, Giovanni gave the best overall individual performance by cleaning fifteen scallops, and thirteen of them were accepted. Because of his outstanding performance, the blue team won 36-35, and were rewarded with a helicopter tour of Catalina Island with a submarine ride. During the reward, he got concerned with Seth's knowledge of Ramsay's personal life, and compared him to a stalker, along with J. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the fish station. One of his orders of salmon was raw, and Ramsay chewed him out for sending it up. Despite that, the blue team won the dinner service. At elimination, Giovanni participated in the emotional standing ovation that was given to Ji's exit, along with his teammates and the red team. Episode 3 During the Meat & Cow Challenge, Giovanni was the second person from his team to attempt the meat part of the challenge, and got all the cuts correct. The blue team won the challenge, and were rewarded with a private jet trip to Sunstone Winery in Santa Ynez, California, where they had a wine tasting and a steak dinner with Ramsay. Before the Steakhouse double dinner service, when Giovanni learned the news that for that night's service, it would be a steak night, he became excited, since he was working at a steakhouse. During the first seating, he was on the meat and grill station. Despite being an Executive Chef at a steakhouse, he had a terrible performance, which included sending out tons of undercooked steaks which were returned by the red team. He was embarrassed at himself and accepting that there was no excuse for it. This led Ramsay to thank fuck that he had never visited his steakhouse. He was also seen being horrified at Seth's poor butchering on the filet tenderloin, and accused him of molesting it. After the first seating was over, Ramsay berated him for his poor performance at the meat station. During the second seating, in which he was a waiter, he was seen trying to entertain his customers when the red team could not send any food out. The blue team lost the dinner service. Giovanni was not nominated for elimination, although Robert, Danny, Charlie, and Seth thought that he should have been. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Giovanni was not happy Seth was saved again, and told him that he did not respect him at all after he tried to put him up for elimination. That led to an argument between the two of them where they were pointing out the other one’s flaws. The blue team lost the Football Team & Cheerleaders Breakfast Service Challenge, and was forced to clean up the dining room and both kitchens, and prep them for that night’s service. Back in the dorms, Giovanni had to break up a fight between Ben and Danny, and later agreed with Robert to get rid of Ben during the punishment. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the appetizer station with J. He got his team off to a bad start when he did not have the water boiling in time, and was told by Ramsay that the water did not have olive oil or any other seasoning either. Both teams lost the dinner service. Giovanni was not nominated for elimination, and he and his team welcomed Lacey as a new teammate afterwards, not being very happy about it. Episode 5 During the Asian Fusion Challenge, Giovanni was paired with J on the meat dish. They served a beef pizzaiola, which was deemed a good concept but had undercooked rice. They lost the meat round, and eventually the challenge 1-2. They were punished by making fortune cookies and fold origami for the next night's service. Back in the dorms, he got annoyed with Lacey wanting to quit and even told her that even Seth never wanted to quit. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the appetizer station. He got the blue team off to a great start with his great risottos. Both teams lost the dinner service, but because of his strong start, he was named "Best of the Worst" for the blue team, and was asked to nominate one of his teammates for elimination. Giovanni nominated J, who joined Andrea from the red team. However, Ramsay questioned his decision as he felt Robert should have been nominated. He admitted that while Robert had a bad night of his own, he was able to rebound quicker than J. Episode 6 Back in the dorms, Giovanni gave some reassurance to a tearful J, saying that he would do good in future services. During the Bar Mitzvah Planning Challenge, Giovanni presented the blue team's traditional chicken soup with pasta and rice balls. He scored a point for his team, and the blue team eventually won the challenge 2-1. They were rewarded with a spa day at the Skin Haven spa. During the Bar Mitzvah dinner service, Giovanni was on the dessert station. He was not seen much, but the blue team eventually won that service. Episode 7 Before the Tapas Leftovers Challenge, Giovanni was transferred to the red team by Ramsay to even the numbers. During the challenge, he made a surf and turf with beef and lobster, which was deemed very good, and clinched the victory 3-2 for his new team. As a reward, they went to the Hollywood Parks to see a horse race with Ramsay. Before leaving for the reward, he told his new teammates that they needed to put their animosity aside so they could win services. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the garnish station. He took the leadership role very quickly, and got entrées out at a good rate. The red team won the dinner service. Episode 8 On their way back to the dorms, Giovanni tried to calm Carol down after the pasta argument she had with Andrea. During the Blind Taste Test, Giovanni was the second person of his team to participate, but gave a scoreless performance. Despite that, the red team won 8-7, and were rewarded with a photo shoot for TV Guide with Ramsay. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the dessert station. He was not seen much, and after Ramsay shut down the red kitchen after the blue one finished all their tickets, they were declared losers. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 9 Back in the dorms, Giovanni got annoyed by Andrea and Carol constantly arguing, and told the two women to work their problems out. During the King Crab Challenge, Giovanni's dish was unknown, and his team lost the challenge and were forced to clean both the dorms and kitchens and prep all the king crab for the following night’s dinner service. Before dinner service, Ramsay announced that the teams would be creating their own menus. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the appetizer station. Despite getting out his beef carpaccio appetizers at a quick rate, they were sent back for being under-seasoned, and Ramsay lectured him to slice the beef onto a seasoned plate. His second attempt had someone send their dish back again for the same problem, but he managed to get his third attempt correctly. The red team was declared the winners for having a 54% above average rating from their customers, compared to the blue team's 39%. But, he felt it was not a victory worth celebrating over. At elimination, Giovanni and the red team were shocked when their teammate Carol was announced to be the one eliminated. Episode 10 The next morning, before he introduced the challenge, Ramsay gave black jackets to the remaining six contestants. During the 14 Ingredients Challenge, Giovanni made a pasta pumaduro with stuffed chicken murlo and chicken sauce, which was praised for the sweet and rich taste contrast to it. Despite that, he lost the challenge to Ben, and was forced to participate in Delivery Day. During the punishment, he accidentally broke a box of bottled water, and had wine bottles come out of the bottom of another box. He soon got irritated by carrying everything, and at one point, he refused to go out again, much to Paula's annoyance. While picking up their last delivery, when Paula noticed that they were short two lobsters, he rushed to stop the truck as Danny was signing off on everything. However, Andrea soon found out that they had the correct amount and ran off to tell him about it. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the meat station. His night started off poorly when he was caught opening and closing the convection oven a lot, getting a warning from Ramsay for it. When he attempted to make Ben's stuffed chicken special, he sent up a bloody drumstick on his first attempt, and a chewed up one on his second attempt. After being called a "dickface" by Ramsay, he talked back to him, leading Ramsay to explode in anger two inches away from his face. He was later caught stuttering while trying to communicate to Robert and Andrea, which caused Ramsay to pull the three of them aside and order them to work together. Robert tried to help him out on the Wellingtons, but Giovanni accidentally burned his hand on an uncovered hot pan in the fridge and sustained second-degree burns from it, leading Ramsay to chewed him out for his careless mistake. After service was shut down, Paula was named "Best of the Worst". Giovanni was Paula's first nominee for elimination, with Andrea being the second. He was eliminated for the argument between him and Ramsay, and his downward spiral. Ramsay gave no comment on Giovanni's elimination, and he did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. He received a retrospective montage of his run during his exit interview. Episode 14/15 During the season recap, Giovanni received the coat hanging and burning picture sequence for the first time since his elimination. Giovanni was one of the six contestants who returned for the final service. When he returned to the kitchen, Ramsay reminded him of the infamous "dickface" argument he had with him during the first black jacket service. He was picked second by Danny, following Ben and before Carol. Back in the dorms, he secretly admitted he did not want to be there, and did not care who would win. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the meat and fish stations. At one point, he sent up a sauce for the monkfish that was too salty. When Danny asked him for a time on the refire, he was unresponsive as he still did not care about who would win that night. Danny eventually won the finals over Paula. Nomination history Season 17 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Giovanni scored 3 points for his team and was reminded of his "dickface" argument. The blue team won 28-27, and were rewarded with a lunch at Wolfgang Puck's restaurant with Ramsay, and sliding down the Skyslide at the U.S. Bank Tower, in Los Angeles. Episode 2 During dinner service, Giovanni was on the meat station. He gave one of the strongest performances of the night, and was even asked by Ramsay to go over in the red kitchen to help Elise, who was struggling on the meat station. The blue team won the dinner service. Giovanni witnessed his second winning-team elimination of his time in Hell's Kitchen, when fellow Season 5 contestant Ben, who had won the dinner service with the blue team, was eliminated. Episode 3 The blue team won both the challenge and the dinner service. Episode 4 Giovanni was last to go for the blue team during the letter challenge. He needed all 5 points to force a tie, but only scored 4, giving the red team the victory. The blue team lost the dinner service, during which Giovanni served a burnt pork and a properly cooked one next to each other. He was the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Josh being the first. This marked the first time in the show's history that Giovanni survived elimination after being nominated. Episode 5 For the plank cooking challenge, he and Milly teamed up on salmon. They lost the point to Elise after they made a questionable decision to use a brandy sauce. This forced a tie, which Ramsay broke in favor of the blue team. Both teams were declared winners after Josh was eliminated during dinner service. This made Gio the first contestant to witness three in-service eliminations (the other two were from Season 5). In all three cases he was on the other team. Episode 6 In the pizza making challenge where chefs got to pick who they wanted to cook against, Giovanni was not picked. Instead he got to choose a pair to cook a second pizza with. He chose to go with France as he was insulted that Michelle didn't pick him. When time was up Ramsay revealed that he would only be tasting one blue team pizza from France and the team decided on Gio's pizza over Benjamin's. This proved to be a mistake as Gio had burned his pizza and cost his team the final point. During dinner service, Giovanni was on the meat station with Van. He served raw lamb, causing Ramsay to force the entire team into the pantry to berate them. After that, he took too long to send up the orders as he wanted to make sure the lamb was cooked perfectly. Then later, he overcooked two orders of veal. This along with Robyn's overcooked salmon caused Ramsay to kick the entire blue team out of the kitchen. The team lost the dinner service. Despite having lots of problems on the meat station, Giovanni was not nominated for elimination. But he gave Robyn a piece of his mind for asking Ramsay to be returned to the red team. Episode 7 Giovanni was named as one of the weakest chefs in the blue team by Nick, and had to participate in the Cook For Your Life Challenge, recreating one of Ramsay's signature dishes. Although his presentation was deemed beautiful by Ramsay, he made some serious errors by putting too much pasta and not enough sauce. These errors caused him to have the worst dish of the night which unfortunately eliminated him from the competition. On his way out, Ramsay told him he was glad he came back and to look out for his family. Ramsay's comment: "Giovanni may have age and experience, but his attention to detail in this critical challenge was a big disappointment. Arrivederci, Giovanni." Trivia Season 5 *After his first appearance on the show, he returned to work at the Tuscany Italian Bistro, and later became an Executive Chef at The Vue on 30A. He also got married, and had two daughters. Season 17 *He is the third contestant to be eliminated in the Cook For Your Life Challenge, and the first male contestant to be so. Quotes Season 5 *"Yeah, but I'm not Dickface, chef." *(After Seth destroyed a tenderloin filet) "He molested that poor thing! People have gone to jail for less. It looked like he went at it with a jackhammer." Season 17 *"Might be an old dog, but I got a little pep left in me. Thank you for giving me a call, Chef Ramsay. I didn't know Chef Ramsay even knew my phone number." *(Helping Elise at the meat station) "No. No, no. You're gonna get both of us in trouble, man. Stop flipping it. Just leave it." Gallery Giovanni All Star.jpg|Giovanni on Season 17 (All-Stars) Category:Chef Category:Season 5 Category:All-Stars Category:Black Jacket